This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling airplane high lift surfaces, and more specifically, airplane leading edge flaps, or slats, or trailing edge flaps.
One type of prior art airplane flap drive system uses a centrally located power drive unit with mechanical transmission to the flap locations. The power drive unit includes either an electrical motor, a hydraulic motor or both types of motor. Because the power drive unit is not located at the flap locations, additional transmission components are required to connect the power drive unit to the flaps.
Another type of prior art airplane flap drive system uses separate power drive units positioned at each flap location. Each power drive unit includes an electric motor having its own controller. During repositioning of the flaps, both flaps require approximately the same torque output (within a given tolerance) from their respective drive motors. A separate controller is used to drive each motor such that both flaps move in a similar manner. Any position difference between the left and right flaps is eliminated through use of a synchronizer mechanism such as a torque bar.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a simplified airplane high lift surface drive system apparatus.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an airplane high lift surface drive system apparatus that eliminates the need for multiple controllers and that drives airplane flaps.
It is another object of this invention to provide an airplane high lift surface drive system apparatus that eliminates the need for multiple controllers and includes power drive units or actuators positioned near the flap locations.